bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TriggeredVicky/Some Ideas!
Hello, and here I make ideas for BSS ———— CHANGES Done with adding the Sun shop! Making a bunch of other stuff! I am accepting art and stuff from you guys! ———— IDEAS: The true endings for quests: Mother bear dialogue: Oh, hello I didn’t see you there. Long time, no see? Hm. Well, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you... About my Cubs. Yes, I had cubs. And, yes I am married to Black bear. He could tell you about it as well. Well, my cubs had gone off to camp at Mt. Nectar. My cub who is now tunnel bear, went into Werewolf’s Cave. He had got bitten by a Cave monster. He had turned black, with the effects of the bite. Then, my other cub, now known as shadow bear, did not do the same. He, well, fell into the 30 Bee zone, and never came back. Well, Please do this quest: Not completed: Please, save my cubs! Completion: THANK YOU, THANK YOU! - You see 2 cubs running up to Mother bear - You are the best! Have this! QUEST NAME: Cub Questing Defeat Tunnel bear 5 times Kill 15 cave monsters Get 5 bees to level 11 REWARDS FOR CUB QUESTING 15000 treats 500 of each type of treat (Excluding Moon charm) 1b honey Star treat BADGE: Mother Bear: Happy ending! ONETT: TRUE ENDING:Dialogue: - Straining - Hello. - Huff - This dang lid... It isn’t coming off! Maybe... Oil? Hmm... - Heavy breathing - Well... You don’t mind if you could help? Good. Do this for me: During: Please... Help... This lid isn’t gonna come off itself. Completion: WOW! THANK YOU! What is this? 5 Diamond eggs??? Here, you have them! And have this, my badge! QUEST: The Lid Collect 2.5 bil pollen Use 75 oils REWARDS: 5x Diamond eggs 1 Star treat BADGE: ONETT: THE LID THE SUN SHOP The Sun shop is a shop that you can go to if you have a Photon bee and have 35 bees! There is a platform which shadow bear stands on. Whenever this rare event happens, it will say server-wide: ☀️Shadow bear is turning into Sunny bear...☀️ Whenever this happens, you can go into the Sun shop. The sun shop includes 4 items: Sun belt: This belt was made by Photon bee itself! It can hold a lot of space! It is made with pure sun! Stats: 25% Photon bee pollen, and 99 instant conversion, and 5,000,000 backpack space! COST: 15,000 treats, 75 glue, and 500,000,000 honey! Photon mask: Supremely blinding, and you can almost be the sun! STATS: +1 Photon bee attack, 25% more pollen from tools, 25% movement speed, and a passive ability! PASSIVE ABILITY: Sunbeam! Everytime you get 50 tokens from Photon bee (Haste only from Photon bee and beamstorm)! When triggered, sends a HUGE beam of light down in your field, at the time makes a beamstorm x3 in your field! Also, all of your bee go 100% faster! This lasts for 10 seconds. COST: 15,000 sunflower seeds, 65 oil, and 5,000,000 honey! Sun guard: This guard was crafted by Photon bee itself! STATS: 25% pollen, and 25+ bee movement speed! COST: 10,000 pineapples, 45 oil, and 35,000,000,000 honey! GLOVES: Gloves are tools that give you more pollen! Sun bear will come back! SUN BEAR QUESTS: Back to the token basics: Collect 10 ability tokens! A little more: Collect 25 tokens! Rosy Red: Collect 25 red ability tokens! Cobalt Tokens: Collect 25 blue ability tokens! Just hasty: Collect 25 hasty tokens! Focus on the gloves: Collect 25 focus tokens, 25 blue tokens, and 25 blue tokens! REWARDED BASIC GLOVES! Sprouts everywhere: collect 50 tokens from sprouts! Blue Boosting: Collect 50 blue boost tokens! Red Enhanced flowers: Collect 50 red boost tokens! A bit of both boosters: collect 75 blue boost tokens, and 75 red boost tokens! Blue bombard: Collect 75 blue bomb tokens! Red explosions: Collect 75 red bomb tokens! Both bombs: collect 100 blue bomb tokens, and 100 red bomb tokens! REWARDED BASEBALL GLOVES! Sparkles bring tokens: Collect 100 sparkle tokens! Early Beesmas: Collect 50 Festive bee gift tokens! Cooking tokens: Collect 25 treat tokens (All treats excluding star treat), and finish 5 polar bear quests! The sound of music: Collect 15 melody tokens! Every last honey: Collect 500 honey tokens! Gumdrops for Sun bear: Collect 100 gumdrop tokens! Stick bug's henchman: Collect 50 stick nymph tokens! Stick bug's defeat: Collect 25 tokens from the stick bug ring! No more defence: Collect 25 tokens from stick bug totems! Every. Last. Token.: Collect 250 blue ability tokens, 250 red ability tokens, 100 focus tokens, 100 hasty tokens, 50 festive gift tokens, 10 festive blessing tokens, 100 stick bug ring tokens, 250 stick bug nymph tokens, 250 stick bug totem tokens, and 100 of each kind of treat (Excluding star treat) token! Dialouge: GOO WORLD: This world is far out in deep space. Category:Blog posts